The Demon and Witch
by Roxette Halliwell
Summary: This is the sequel to He's Back Again. Phoebe is pregnant and married to Cole, what will happen through this period of time?


Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.  
  
Hey I'm back! This is sequel to He's Back, Again. Last time I left off at Phoebe and Cole's wedding day and we found out Phoebe was pregnant. Yes, I know people I haven't been updating on I Love You, Phoebe Halliwell and Longing For Your Touch but I just don't know what to write. Well anyways heres the 1st Chapter of The Demon and Witch!  
  
§~*~*~§  
  
Phoebe was fixing her hair and putting on make-up. She was about 6 months pregnant now and was going to a Halloween party with her sisters, Leo and Cole. She fluffed her hair and smoothed out her dress. Cole walked in wearing a suit.  
  
Cole: Hey hunny. You ready?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, just a minute.  
  
She turned around toward the mirror to check out her butt.  
  
Phoebe: Its getting too big isn't it?  
  
Cole didn't say anything, he just walked up to Phoebe and hugged her.  
  
Cole: No, its fine.  
  
He slapped her butt playfully which caused Phoebe to jump. He looked into her eyes and kissed her.  
  
Phoebe: But, seriously Cole, am I starting to get really fat and ugly?  
  
Cole sighed and Piper yelled upstairs.  
  
Piper: Phoebe, Cole! Stop making out and get down here and look at Wyatt's cute costume!  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes and Cole looked at her up and down.  
  
Cole: What are you supposed to be?  
  
Phoebe: I'm supposed to a pregnant mom.  
  
Cole: Really?  
  
Phoebe: No. I'm supposed to be a pregnant witch mom with a demon husband and a demon child.  
  
Cole: Oh.  
  
Phoebe: See, that's why I'm wearing all black and have a broom...and pointy hat.  
  
Cole: Okay. Let's get downstairs with your sisters.  
  
Phoebe nodded and they headed downstairs to see Piper as a house wife, Leo as a World War 1 soldier, Paige as snow white and little Wyatt as a baseball player.  
  
Phoebe: Wow, very nice costumes. I espically like yours Wyatt.  
  
She pushed his nose and laughed.  
  
Piper: Can we go now?  
  
Paige: What's wrong with you?  
  
Piper: Nothing, just getting impatient.  
  
Paige: Oh that explains it.  
  
They all headed out the door and piled up in Piper's car. Leo sitting in front with Piper while Phoebe was squished in between the middle of Cole and Paige. Phoebe smiled and laid her head on Cole's shoulder. She rubbed her tummy enjoying every moment of motherhood. She closed her eyes daydreaming of the first time she found out she was pregnant until Cole woke her up.  
  
Cole: Baby, were here.  
  
Phoebe got up and Cole helped her out of the car as they walked up to Darryl's house. Piper knocked on the door until Shelia (Darryl's wife) answered the door.  
  
Sheila: Hey guys, your just in time.  
  
They all walked in Shelia smiled at Phoebe and whispered.  
  
Sheila: How are you feeling?  
  
Phoebe: Fine except for the unberable back pain and the vomiting.  
  
Sheila: Yeah, that's what happens.  
  
Sheila nodded as Phoebe headed into the house more. The whole night they the Halliwell sisters, Leo and Cole chatted with Darryl and his wife, Shelia. Suddenly Phoebe felt dizzy and sick. She knew what was going to happen, she was going to shimmer herself somewhere. Phoebe only had a few minutes to go to the bathroom so no one would get suspicious. No one knew she was doing this.  
  
Phoebe: Excuse me, I need to go get some fresh air.  
  
Phoebe let go of Cole's hand and headed toward the door.  
  
Cole: Do you want me to come with you?  
  
Phoebe: No, I'll be fine.  
  
Phoebe said as she held onto her stomach and walked outside. When she got out there, she threw up then shimmered herself into the Morris' bathroom.  
  
Phoebe: Crap! Now how the hell am I going to get outside.   
  
She saw the window and opened it up more. She looked down and the fall wasn't that long.   
  
Phoebe: Okay, Phoebe, you can do this.  
  
Phoebe climbed out of the window and slid. She was hanging off of the roof like an idiot.  
  
Phoebe: Okay, baby. Shimmer mommy down to the ground.  
  
She heard someone come out of the house to the backyard where Phoebe was hanging. It was Darryl, Leo and Cole who were getting ready to smoke cigars for a celebration.  
  
Phoebe: Crap!  
  
Her palms were getting very sweaty.  
  
Phoebe: Okay, let's only hope for the best.  
  
Phoebe let go and she came falling down.   
  
There was that a good chapter? I hope so cause it took me a while to think of what I should do. I will update very soon!  
  
~*Lizzie*~ 


End file.
